What Happens in Vegas Travels to Paradise?
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: What if Michelle and Hubbell had an actual thing before the season started? Who accompanies them to Paradise and how will she change the outcome of the fatal car crash? Rated M for future chapters
1. Back in Sin City

DISCLAIMER: If I owned this, I'd force ABC Family to renew another season and get rid of the garbage they replaced it with. And if I ever won the lottery, I'd buy ABC Family and demand they renew this epic TV show. So here's back to last summer with this story.

Summary: What if Michelle and Hubbell were the same age? What if someone accompanied them to Paradise?

"Hi, Daddy, yes, I just got off the plane to see Mom. Yes, I do think that's a good plan, but do you seriously think she'll actually accept this time? Come on, it's been 21 years. No, I won't tell her. Yah, school was great. I can't wait for next year." Beth Sims hit the end button on her cell phone as Michelle greeted her at the terminal.

"Got all your stuff, kid?"

" Some of it's in storage for next year, and the other stuff's at Grandma and Grandpa's. Oh, luggage wise, duh!"

"So, who were you talking to?"

" No one. Just a friend back home. Hey, has Dad come this way lately?" She asked.

"Once every month. You start a relationship with a guy, you end up having a kid, and he starts stalking you every month."

"It's not that bad. I've been known to do that in the past myself. Not the get pregnant part, but stalking someone of the other gender."

They arrived in the apartment.

"The AC's still not working, and yes, that thing's still in the breakfast bar."

"TMI, Mom!"

"So, are you planning on seeing the show tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it." _I'll be sitting next to Dad_.


	2. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own

" Hi, Sweetie!" Hubbell wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"So, everything is in place. We just have to make sure Mom finally agrees. I know she has a Broadway audition tomorrow, and I have a bad feeling about it. So, do you have the shoes?"

"Yes. So, any boys I should know about?"

"DAD!" She whispered. "Definitely NOT! The only guy for me is several hours away, and I don't want to ruin our friendship by asking him out. I made that mistake once, and I won't make it again. And I became the stalker you currently are. "

"Yah, I guess you did get that from me. " He sighed. "So how are we going to actually get her to say yes this time?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllll… she has this audition for a musical tomorrow, and you know her luck lately. Take her out to dinner and make sure she has enough wine to loosen up tonight. You got the shoes?"

"Yes. And if tonight doesn't work and she makes up a phony excuse to get out of it?"

"We go to dinner and work on Plan B."


	3. Poor Execution

Disclaimer: If I owned ABC Family…wait…. Never going to happen. And I'm not Amy Sherman-Palladino

Michelle entered the dressing room as Caesar's Palace.

"Seen anything of Prince Charming lately?" Talia asked.

" No, You have a kid with a guy and he goes all psycho. I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with that."

"Ladies, it's time."

They danced and talked to each other throughout the performance.

"They get paid more. How much do boobs cost?" Talia grumbled.

"Several thousand- per boob."

"If anything should be sold as a pair, it should be boobs!"

"Hey, don't complain; you know how well-endowed most of my family is. They call it the Simms curse. Both my daughter and my niece have them, and my cousins do too. I just lucked out I guess." She stared out over the audience. Who was with Beth?

"He's here all right. I have to avoid him again, but I've run out of excuses. Last time I said I had the flu. Maybe someone should tell him I've died and to see him next month. Seriously, that guy cannot take a hint!" She whispered as they walked off stage.

"I heard the Gadafe comment." One of the better paid dancers said.

"Don't look now, but here comes Prince Charming." Talia remarked.

"Oh, no." She turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who can see our daughter. How about we go out to dinner and celebrate as a family tonight."

"I … can't. I have an audition tomorrow, but I bet (list off several names) would love to join you. Your own harem, Very Vegas. Besides, the kiddo and I have plans tonight. She's helping me run through the choreography and music tonight."

7:00 pm When should we go over plan B?

7:02 pm Now. Daddy, she's driving me crazy! Meet you in 10 at the hotel.

"Hey, Mom, I have to meet someone in a few minutes. You seem to have it down."

"Who?"

"I'm just meeting a friend for drinks. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Okay. I'll keep the door unlocked."

"And I know the code to get in."


	4. Plan B

Disclaimer: If I owned, this would still be on the air. Sadly, I don't own ABC Family or _Bunheads_

She knocked on the door. "Come in!" Hubbell's voice called from the other side of the hotel room.

"I don't have a key, Daddy." She reminded him.

"Oh, sorry." He opened the door. "So, Plan B." She walked in and flopped down on the extra double bed.

"I just have a feeling Mom's audition's going to tank and she'll need several glasses of wine."

"Ah ha. I'll turn up at the show and ask her how it was; she'll eventually tell me; then I'll offer to take her out to dinner and say we can always just order dessert."

"Sweet tooth, check. I'll be on my phone just in case. You know, this will be the first audition since _Shrek_ closed. She was great at Fiona. They gave her the year off to do it. And I actually had to fill in for the teenaged Fiona when that actress got sick. Everyone was laughing about how similar my singing voice is to Mom's."

"She failed to mention that."

"That was three years ago, the one year you were too busy to come."

"That would explain it."

"I should probably get back. Mom gets extremely cranky the night before an audition."

"See you after the show tomorrow."

"No, you're seeing Mom, remember? We'll have plenty of time to talk when she's conked out in the car on the way to California. See you tomorrow, Daddy." She gave him a final hug and left for the apartment.

A.N. I had to put the_ Shrek_ thing in there. Sorry it's been a while; I've been gone.


	5. She Finally Said YES!

Disclaimer: still not the owner of ABC Family or _Bunheads_. This show was the only bright thing in my life this last year.

"Look who's here!" Talia directed Michelle toward Hubbell's direction.

"Tell him I died and to see him next month." She retaliated. "Oh, hey." She turned around.

"How did the audition go?"

"Great!" She said.

"This is for you." He presented her with a long jewelry box; she opened it.

"Hubbell, it's beautiful; the audition did not go well."

"Do you want to go get dinner after the show? We can only order dessert if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks."

A Show and several glasses of wine later….

"No! He took one look at me and said no. When Gary Janetti says no it's not because you're young and sexy, it's because you're old! *"

" Have I ever told you about where I actually live when I'm not hunting you down?" Hubbell asked. "My house is on a hill with a ton of trees, and in my bedroom there's glass doors that open out onto a balcony overlooking the ocean."

"That sound wonderful." She said.

"Let me take care of you."

"What?"

"Marry me."

"Oh, Hubbell, no. I'm the Godzilla of relationships. Men flee from me, not just Japanese men, but all nationalities."

"I'm the scientist who understands you. You aren't tearing apart the city because you lik to; you have eggs to protect in a cave that no one knows is there."

"God, that's beautiful."

"So, will you?"

"Yes."

10 PM We did it! She said yes!

* Couldn't remember the exact dialogue from the dinner, but I hope this is close. I wrote down what I remembered.

A.N. Getting to be M rated very soon. Next up: Wedding and meeting Fanny!


	6. Meeting the Mother-in -Law

Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to this, it'd still be on TV and we'd have the DVD out in stores. Just wishful thinking

FINALLY! See You back here. I'll get Mom's stuff packed. Sent from iphone at 10:01 pm

Beth rushed around the apartment, gathering items and making sure the shipping invoice didn't have the furniture that came with the apartment on it. Hubbell and Michelle entered the apartment as soon as she finished.

"Hi." She said casually.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Michelle said.

"Okay, let's get you into something pretty. Let me handle this, Dad. Suitcases are ready to go in the car." Beth commented as she steered her mother into the bedroom.

"So, Mom, what do you want to wear?"

"This is fine?"

"At least let's do your hair."

The ceremony finished, and they got into the car. "I'm guessing you don't need a GPS?"

"No; I come this way almost every single month."

"Like Grandpa taking me to and from school. Got it!"

Michelle woke up in the front seat, saw the wedding band, and promptly passed out again. Meanwhile the other occupants in the car had an opportunity to catch up.

"So, what's it really like there?"

"Small, village like."

"Sounds like Hell on Earth. Wait, that's where the other grandparents live."

"I know Mom will be furious that I didn't tell her she has a granddaughter."

"What's she like?"

"Have you seen _Gilmore Girls_?"

"One of my favorite shows."

"She's like Emily Gilmore."

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH. Thanks for warning me."

Ten hours later

"We're here! It's a little eclectic, I know. I let my mother decorate the place." He said, guiding Michelle through the door. She promptly knocked over the Buddhist shrine."

"Mother's Buddhist."

"I guess it's a chance to figure out how to convert her." Beth commented under her breath. The tour continued until they reached the bedroom.

"And this is our room." He told Michelle.

"It's beautiful! You didn' let your mother take a crack at this room."

"No."

"Great view, Dad! So where's my room?"

"I'll show you in a bit. Here, come out and take a look at this."

"Drool."Beth commented.

"It's our house, so if there's anything you need to feel comfortable…."

"Can we get rid of…." Michelle started.

"What was it in my house you wanted to get rid of?" Fanny swept into her son's bedroom.

"You're house?" Michelle asked.

"Our house." Hubbell elaborated.

"Our house like our house?"

"NO, our house, like _our house_." Fanny indicated herself and Hubbell. "By the way, who are these people?"

"Guys, can you give me a moment with Mom?"

"Sure." They backed out of the room and closed the door.

"You _what_ and didn't tell me!" Fanny shouted.

"Better go explore."

"Good idea. So, which room do you think is mine?"

"Mom, that was a little over 20 years ago; she refused until last night. And I didn't want Beth to have a bad influence."

"I'm a bad influence and she isn't?"

"She's been staying with Michelle's parents since grade school. I couldn't just rip her away. Michelle and I decided it was the best at the time…"

"Hey, Mom, let's try in here!"

"Sure."

The entered the dance academy.

"Come on Boo!" Sasha said.

"Wait! I almost have it!"

"Look!"

"I can't!"

"You have to square off your shoulder." Michelle said, entering the studio.

"Who said that?" Boo asked.

Michelle positioned her shoulder. "Wa-la!"

"It's as if I could suddenly hold it!"

"One day it just clicks."

"Thank you; who are you?"

"She's my daughter-in-law, aren't you? Girls this is…. What's your name?"

"Michelle."

"This is Michelle. These are some of my students from my advanced class. This is Melanie, Ginny, Sasha, and Boo. Ladies, you better get going." She turned to Michelle. "We have a lot to do. I'm throwing you a welcome to the family party." After a few catty exchanges between the older women, Fanny's eyes turned to the other remaining female.

"I wish Hubbell would've told me about you. We have so much to catch up on. What are you interested in?"

"Dolls, gymnastics, guitar, photography….um um….."

"That's enough Mom; we'd better get ready." Hubbell's voice came in behind them.

"Oh right." Fanny said and was on her way.

"You were right, Daddy. No wonder you kept me away."

"So, where's this Sparkles?"

"I'd better go with you; the owner… well, let's just say she's a bit territorial. Oh, and sweetie, you're room is on the opposite side of the hall. There's a bunch of dolls in it."

"Got it! I better ask the other grandparents to send over my American Girl collection. "


End file.
